Quite unexpected
by Camillekiss
Summary: What if Hermione isn't a muggleborn after all? And she actually knows Draco whole her life? Read and find out how Ron, Harry and whole the population of Hogwarts(and not to mention whole the world) react to this news! It's my first fic, so I'm sorry if it
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot, Veronica Blackhawn and the brothers of Hermione! Just thought you'd like to know.  
ENJOY!  
  
***  
  
"Wake up Mione! Come on, Mum's waiting for you, there are guests! Mioneeee!" "Lemme sleep, I'm tired, YOU didn't have to run yesterday! Damn, those 3 last miles were a bit too much I'm afraid. NOW LET ME SLEEP!!!" Hermione Catherine Snape turned around and chucked her pillow out of her brother's hands, while yawning. "I'm not coming down Jay, sorry to say it, but it's the bloody truth! Now, if you would be so kind to leave my room? Thank you!" "Don't say I didn't warn you! But okay, I'll leave." She heard a door slam shut and she sighed. God, that bed was just too good to be true! She dozed off and didn't hear the door open to reveal a 19-year old boy who was mentioning two other boys to keep quiet. What she DID feel, was a large bucket of icecold water that was splashed all over her, with as reaction an ear-piercing "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! What the bloody hell! Who.?!? Wait 'til I get my hands on you!" She jumped out off bed and ran after her brothers, who were all laughing like mad while trying to keep up the pace, because nobody in their right minds wanted to be around when Hermione 'Tomboy' Snape was angry. They ran through a big staircase and almost jumped down the stairs in order to stay away from the banshee that was following them. "Ooooh, they are going to pay for this one, just they wait." She slipped and fell on the bar of the stairs (you know that bar where you normally have to hold on? That one!), which she thought was pretty good, because she now was going down much quicker. What she didn't found that good, was the fact she was gliding down very fast, and that she couldn't find a way to stop her from crashing in the guests of her mother that were waiting down the stairs, standing there being unaware of a human racket that crashed on them. NOW! "Ouch! Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to do that, sorry!" Hermione stood up and offered her hand to a man that had blond, long hair. Hold it, long blond hair? "Uncle Lucius! No way, you guys here? Now I REALLY didn't mean to fall on you like that! Not that I would've meant it other wise (with a fast gaze at her mother who was starting to look like a dragon, ready to fire all her energy away). Hi aunt Cissa, you look lovely! Hey Draco, what's up? I-" "Young lady, that is quite enough! I've had enough of your wild acts! Your father and brothers might think that this is oh so funny and amusing, but I have never been so humiliated before! It is time to take matters in my own hands I'm afraid!" Veronica Blackhawn-Snape, also known for her temper, breezed. She grew even more redder when she noticed her respective husband and eight sons peeking into the hall, trying to stifle their laughter. She then decided that there was only one solution, only one person who would be able to control her fierce daughter, and she decided she would do the one thing she should have done in the beginning. "I'm sending you to Marie-Rose, Hermione Catherine Snape!" Immediately it was silent, hell you could even hear the grass grow (with a little imagination that is). "Marie-Rose? You wouldn't do that, would you? Mom, come on, you're kidding, right? Please mom, it isn't funny any more, that isn't a good joke." "Who said it was a joke? I'm meaning every word of it! Severus, go Floo Marie, and don't you look at me like that! And boys, go inside and eat your breakfast! There is nothing to see here anymore!" "Mom, no! And for how long? We would present us at the Ministry Ball again, you know that! And I'm feeling perfectly fine as I am without having a major make-over by Marie-Rose! She would even learn me some new etiquette- rules if there was time enough! Which there isn't, right?" Marie-Rose Du Granier was an eccentric woman who was currently the boss of the most respected beauty-salon in whole Europe, if not whole the world. And she had tried to give Hermione a make-over a couple of years ago. Which had failed, as Hermione had escaped out of the salon after 20 minutes of pure torture (think manicure, pedicure and that kind of things), or so she claimed. "There is most certainly time enough to learn you all the rules that there are to find, as I'm sending you there from this day until the Ministry Ball, which is within 2 months. Ah, there you are Severus! I may hope you have been able to contact Marie-Rose?" "Yes Veronica, but please, over think what you are doing. Do you really want our daughter to change? She is fine to me the way she is!" "Don't you begin too Severus Snape! And she IS leaving on this moment! We will send your suitcases after you Hermione, although. It might be better if you just bought a new garderobe with Marie to guide you. Yes, I'll think I'll let her handle this. Now honey (earning a cringe of Hermione), stop glaring at me like that and say goodbye to your brothers, father, uncle and aunt!" "Yes Mother. (collective gasp of all the overhearing people in the hall - Hermione Snape doesn't say Mother until she is officially pissed off.)But let me say one thing to you: don't you even think for one moment that you can change me like that!" She briefly said her goodbyes but ignored her mother completely, and Severus sighed: he would miss his only daughter, and his wife would too, even if she didn't think so on this moment. "Uncle Lucius? Would you mind saying my goodbyes to Draco, as I can't do it properly?" "Off course dear, now have a good time! Or have the best time you can make off it, for that matter." "I sure will Uncle." She walked to the fire and grabbed some Floopowder. "Marie-Rose!" Everybody looked at Veronica who was standing there, looking around whilst earning some more glares. "What? Don't look at me like that! It's only the best for her, and you know it! Now, get going, all of you! I'm sorry Lucius, Narcissa but I'm afraid we're having a little family-problem here. But please, come back any time you like!" "Off course we will Veronica. Now if you excuse us, we'll be going home then. Good day all of you!" and with that, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy left. Veronica sighed. Her daughter had just left, and already she wanted to call her back and apologize. But not this time, she thought grimly, this time it will be for her own good. And for mine. she couldn't help but think.  
  
***  
  
Soooooooooo. what do you guys think? Please, don't be too hard, it's only my first fic! And I don't even speak or write English frequently! Any way, R&R please! Camillekiss 


	2. The moment of the official truth

Disclaimer: same as always: I don't own anything that looks even remotely like one of the HP-characters unfortunately, or I would be writing a lot of books and earning tons of money!!! Life's not fair.  
  
After 1 month and 30 days.  
  
"Mom, when is she coming back? I miss her! You shouldn't have send her away, and to Marie-Rose?!? What where you thinking!"  
  
"Diego Valentin Rendy! Don't you speak to me like that! I was completely in my right to send her away! Now go to your room and don't come out until you're allowed to!"  
  
Veronica sighed. Why did they always have to make it that hard for her? All her sons had been asking, begging, threatening her to call Hermione back and apologize, but she'd be damned if she'd ever do that! Because then she would admit her failure and that wasn't something Veronica Blackhawn would do, not in a million years! She started to make her way to the dining room, but changed her mind as she realised she had only 4 hours to prepare herself for the ball, the ball that would change her life, the life of her boys, but most of all: the ball that would change the life of her husband and daughter, more then they ever could have thought.  
  
***  
  
"Lady's and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? I have a special announcement to make."  
  
Everyone was looking at Cornelius Fudge, who had succeeded in trying to get everyone's attention. Looking around, he saw about 500 faces turned directly at him, including the Malfoys. He breathed deeply and then made his announcement.  
  
"Thank you. It may sound weird, but I can assure you this isn't a joke. May I introduce to you. THE ROYAL FAMILY!!!!!"  
  
It was quiet, strangely quiet. And then Severus Snape walked in, wearing very expensive clothes, looking like the king he was. He was immediately followed by Veronica Snape, who made all the heads in the hall turn to her. And so all the Snapes came in, one by one. except for one person.  
  
***  
  
"Damn! Can't this carriage go a bit faster! Stupid dress, if it wasn't for that piece of clothing I could've Flooed, but noooooo! Come on, faster!"  
  
Hermione was raging: she was already an half hour too late, and it looked like it would take even more time to get to the Ministry Ball. On the moment she absolutely had to come on time, she was too late. Typical. Suddenly the carriage started to move, and Hermione let out her breath. That was one problem fixed, now the next: what would her family -and not to mention all the guests- think of her look? Let me give you a view on the new Hermione Snape: she was wearing a yellow dress (you know that dress that Belle wears when she has to dance with the Beast? That one!), had her hair put up and was wearing a pair of gloves, earrings and a necklace made of pearls. What had changed? The old Hermione would never EVER have worn a dress, let alone a yellow one, her hair was always lose, gloves were only used if she had to work in the gardens, a necklace was only in her environment if she had to impress people, and the earrings. well, she didn't have earrings when she'd left home. So, it would be safe to say that she had changed a bit, and it were all good changes. For once, she was actually happy she had been sent to Marie-Rose, but she would never say that to her mother.  
  
*Flashback* Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace and landed in front of a pair of feet who were stuck in unbelievably small shoes.  
  
"There you are! I almost thought you had stepped out of the wrong fireplace! Now, get up. It seems we'll have a lot of work with you!"  
  
"Gee, thanks Marie-Rose, that really calms me down!"  
  
"You'll calm down eventually, as your father has requested some running exercises though I don't know what that would do to help your figure or your composure."  
  
Thanks dad! "I don't know, condition or something? Any way, I'd love to do some running once in a while."  
  
"Okay, but come with me now, so I can show you your rooms, and don't think you can escape now! I've made sure there is no possibility what so ever."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"Missy, we're here!"  
  
"Thank God! I'd better exit now, and thanks for driving me here!"  
  
"That's me job Missy, that's me job. And have fun at that ball of yours!"  
  
Hermione quickly walked up the stairs, and checked herself a last time in one of the many mirrors that hung at the walls. Okay, she looked normal. Well, as normal as she could, that is. After a search of 3 minutes, she found the door which she was supposed to go through. A servant stopped her.  
  
"May I have your invitation-card miss?"  
  
She sighed and searched furiously in a tiny handbag, where had she put that thing? Ah, there it was!  
  
"Thank you. Let me introduce you first, and then you may go in."  
  
"What? I have to be introduced? That was NOT in the deal! Okay, go ahead and have fun with the declaration of all my names!"  
  
The servant looked a bit strange at her, but shrugged and opened the door to step in.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, our last guest has arrived. May I introduce to you. Hermione Ignicio Tienta Noëlle Bella Camille Emilie Katrina Olivia Quentin Ulrico Vladimir Wendy Yllaw Xander Zorda Astrido Snape!"  
  
She heard her last name and stepped in. She could feel all the eyes on her, and shivered a bit. Then she breathed in and slowly began to make her way down the stairs. Every step she took was being examined, but she kept her head up. When she was downstairs, she saw the minister and his wife. Here goes nothing. She bowed and spoke:  
  
"Hello sir, milady, thank you for the invitation."  
  
She received two nods and walked past them towards her mother who was having all the trouble of the world with not crying. Hermione stopped right in front of her, and looked in her mother's eyes. She wanted to jump on her mother and give her a bear-hug, but she put herself past those emotions and just opened her arms to her mother, who understood and embraced her.  
  
Veronica looked at her daughter, and couldn't help but feel proud. That was her daughter who was turning all the heads in her direction, and acted like she didn't notice a thing. And that composure of her! She was sure that Hermione would've developed her in a giant hug, were it 2 months ago. And look at her now, dressed as the princess she was and acting like she'd always acted like this.  
  
*Flashback* "But Mum, I don't wanna be called an other name! I like Hermione Snape as name!" an eleven-year old Hermione was saying, pouting. Today she was going to Hogwarts, and because it was still too dangerous to come out and say that she was Severus Snape's only daughter and also a princess, her parents had told her to change her name in something less strange: Hermione Granger. Though she was happy to go to Hogwarts, she still didn't understand the gravity of her situation. Veronica sighed.  
  
"I know honey, but you'll just have to do so I'm afraid. Now, give me a kiss and owl me soon, okay? And don't look at me like that! Oh, and don't forget to"  
  
"be nice, speak with two words, call myself Hermione Granger, tell everyone I'm a muggleborn, forget I know Draco Malfoy, . Oh, and tell the Sorting Hat not to put me in Slytherin as that would be suspicious. I know the speech by heart now Mom, don't worry! And, yes, I'll owl as soon as possible. Bye!"  
  
Hermione hugged her mother and went into the train at the platform 9 ¾ , ready to face the stream of new faces, names, and most of all: the lessons of her father!  
  
Veronica looked longingly at the train, knowing that because of that piece of transportation she wouldn't see her husband and daughter for a lot of months, days, hours, seconds. She suddenly snapped back into the reality and walked back to the gate, ready to face a whole period without her 'leading man', the always present Severus Snape. Even after all those years of him leaving, she still wasn't used to it. And now her only daughter had left too.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Veronica longed back to the years where the Snapes were still unimportant, but knew that her family had no other choice but to take this step forward.  
  
***  
  
Hermione's feet were killing her, and she decided to take a break. Looking around, she noticed the big doors to the garden who were open, and she politely apologized to the middle-aged man she was dancing with. After the last dance, she walked as fast as her feet could carry her to the gardens, and breathed in the fresh air. God, how she had missed this peace! She sat down on the grass, not caring that that would ruin her dress, and felt her feet calm down. She gazed longingly in the sky, and didn't notice someone walking towards her. She yelped as she felt two strong arms sneaking around her waist, but relaxed as she heard a well-known voice say:  
  
"God, do you have any idea how hard I missed you? You didn't even say goodbye!"  
  
It was Draco Malfoy, and while she looked at him, she remembered the first time she had ever seen him.  
  
*Flashback* A 5 year old Hermione was running behind some of her older brothers when suddenly she heard someone ask:  
  
"Can I play with you?"  
  
She looked around and saw a boy with white hair, dressed as a cowboy (complete with hood and boots ;)), staring at her with grey-blue eyes.  
  
"Sure, why don't you join? I'm chasing my brothers at the moment coz they made me eat candy that tasted like mud!"  
  
"Fun! Let's get them!"  
  
And with that, two overenthusiastic 5 year old kids ran after 8 older boys who were trying to get out of their reach!  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"I know, but I didn't have that much of a choice, now did I? Mom was already pissed at me, and I had to go to Marie-Rose immediately! And I did ask your father to say my goodbyes to you! So don't start complaining boy!"  
  
He looked at Hermione with an intense gaze, and while he kept looking in her eyes, he said:  
  
"I know, it's just. it's just that I'm not used to not seeing you for so long! Even at Hogwarts we see each other daily! So don't YOU start complaining to me missy, or I might have to punish you."  
  
She didn't even have time to reply, because when he spoke his last words, he kissed her and she reacted immediately, relaxing into the kiss and all the while making it more passionate.  
  
***  
  
And, what do you think? I hope this explains a lot more, but if there are any questions, hints, ideas. feel free to R&R! 


	3. What will they say?

Disclaimer: I own everything! It's true! JK Rowling doesn't own a thing! *shakes head* I'm sorry, have been sleeping/daydreaming a lot lately... *sighs* I'm afraid that I own nothing, except the royal family part. It's better than nothing, right? Right? On with the story!  
  
***  
  
"Mom! Where's my trunk! And I can't find all my other stuff! God, I almost have to leave for Hogwarts!"  
  
Hermione was raging through her room, while Veronica was standing peacefully next to her, trying to calm her down.  
  
"If you'd just let me finish my sentence, you would have known that your trunk has already been send to Hogwarts and that all you have to do now is to get dressed and to eat some breakfast. Now get going, you've only 25 minutes left!"  
  
Veronica gently pushed her daughter towards the door of her room, but Hermione turned around and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Mom, how am I going to tell Harry and Ron? They are going to be furious that I haven't told them... and then my relationship with Draco. We had so much problems with keeping the truth hidden, and now..."  
  
Silent tears formed their selves on her cheeks, and her mother bend down to wipe them away.  
  
"I know sweety, but if they are true friends, they won't be angry. If they are angry however, then they are not worthy your friendship. And don't you forget it! Now, why don't you go down and I'll wake your brothers so they can say their goodbyes to you, hm?"  
  
Hermione nodded and descended the stairs while rubbing her hand across her face.  
  
"What is that? Why is my daughter crying? If it's Draco, he'll be having his worst year ever, just so you know!"  
  
"Oh dad, you have no idea! Ron and Harry, they are my best friends, and I can't imagine a life without them... what are they going to do when they find out? I mean, shouldn't it be better if they'd just found out on their own, without me interfering?"  
  
Severus looked at his daughter, who obviously found herself in the mid of a dilemma that was a heavy burden on her shoulders. He knew that this was hard for her and wished that he could help her to get through this. Yet this was something she had to do on her own.  
  
"Look, if it's any help I'll be less cruel to the Gryffindors, okay?"  
  
Hermione smiled at him, and gave him a fast hug before she turned to her breakfast that one of the house-elves had conjured. She WAS hungry... After digesting almost a half loaf of bread and 2 scrambled eggs (told you she was hungry (), she looked at the clock. And gasped.  
  
"Dad! The train is going to leave in 2 minutes! We have to leave NOW!"  
  
***  
  
"Harry, this isn't normal anymore! I mean, Hermione's not here yet and the train is going to leave in less than five minutes! We have to-"  
  
"Wow, hold on Ron, it's not that a big deal. I'm sure Dumbledore will help Mione if she misses the train. And if she needs help... I mean, ever seen Hermione 'Bookworm' Granger in need of any help? I think the only way Dumbledore could help her would be saying which of the five-hundred different ways she describes is the most simple one. You should know her by now!"  
  
The two boys sat in the compartment and didn't pay attention anymore to the fact that Hermione (ya know, their supposed to be best friend?) wasn't there. When they were about to launch in one of their well-known Quidditch discussions, the door of their compartment opened...  
  
And Draco Malfoy, uncrowned Slytherin Prince, stepped in.  
  
"Potter, Weasley, did you see Herm- Granger around? I've been looking for her in the whole train!"  
  
"What do you want from her Malfoy? If you want to bore her brains out of her head, I'd suggest that you'd look for an other victim as our beloved Hermione isn't here for the moment. Now, if you'd be as kind to let us know why you wanted to talk to her?"  
  
"Er... Prefects business Potter. Nothing you'd be able to understand I'm sure. Well, if she isn't here I'll talk to her at Hogwarts. Now, Potty, Weasel, good day!"  
  
Ron slammed the door behind him and began to hex our goodlooking hunk (aka Draco Malfoy ;)) to the seven levels of hell and back... in his dreams that is.  
  
"Goddammit Harry! Why didn't you just let me beat him up? Just for once? Ah come on Harry, you're going soft, it's not too late you know, I could still- "  
  
"No Ron! Didn't you notice the fact that he didn't swear at us for once? Apart from the usual stuff that is. I wonder what got into him this vacation..."  
  
***  
  
"What do you... Oh, you mean I didn't tell you before? Damn, I could've sworn I'd told you. Ah well, Hermione we're going directly at Hogwarts tonight with whole the family so we will be able to present ourselves better (sorry Flame and Dark Angel, it normally would have been the train-scenario but this worked out better...) than just on the train."  
  
"So you mean I stood up much too early? And we'll be going to Hogwarts around 7 PM (remember, just behind the Sorting Ceremony)? You just had to make it difficult, hm? But I forgive you, at least now I have time to dress properly!"  
  
Severus looked at his daughter in bewilderment:  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter!  
  
***  
  
Hermione looked through her bedroom-window at the rose-garden, while thinking how to explain everything to Harry and Ron. She sighed, and decided it would be better if she just let things go their own way (the very wise 'Go with the Flow' thingy). Right? She looked at the giant clock and saw that it was already 6.45 PM.  
  
"Dad! It's time! We have to leave! Guys, stop playing chess! We're going to leave NOW!"  
  
"Jesus, Mione, stop barking okay? 'Sides, why are you dressed like that? It's not like we're going to another ball or something!"  
  
"You'd better take an example to your sister boys, because you have to get dressed properly too! We'll have an other presentation too at Hogwarts, so we should all dress at our best! And don't give me that look young men!"  
  
Veronica stood in the doorway and watched with an amused look on her face how her 8 boys dressed themselves.  
  
"Rodrigo, that's not the way to wear that shirt, as I'm sure you'd noticed by now... And Jason, pull a comb through your hair! Mione, sweetheart, if you'd be as kind to tie your brothers tie? Thank you!"  
  
Hermione sighed, but smiled evilly at the sight of her brothers, who were all wearing their tuxedo's and looking painfully uncomfortable. How she loved power!  
  
***  
  
AN: hi guys! I'm soooooooo sorry, I really am! This was meant to be posted way earlier, but I've always heard that the 3th chapter is the hardest one, and haven't I felt it?!? I hope you all liked it, and in the next chapter the reactions of Harry and Ron will be announced! Keep reviewing!!!  
  
Camillekiss 


	4. Damn They find out?

AN: Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been having troubles with my parents and stuff, so the computer was a bit abandoned these days. So, again: I'm sorry! BTW: Flame and DA, thanks for pushing me to the computer and for coaching me into the writing businezz ;) Love you guys! Disclaimer: Don't own one bloody thing, except the Blackhawn and 8brothers- thingy. So to put it nice: DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
"Students, if I could have your attention please? Thank you."  
  
Albus Dumbledore stood and saw to his delight that he still was capable of quieting the Great Hall. It was 7.15 PM and the Sorting Ceremony had just ended. He motioned to the doors and spoke:  
  
"As I'm sure the most of you don't really follow the news or read the papers thoroughly, you'll not have read the paper this morning. Am I correct?"  
  
The Hall nodded, and he continued.  
  
"So, it's my pleasure to introduce to you a very important family of Magical England, a very important family indeed. Why, I remember when I was young –"  
  
Minerva McGonagall punched him with her elbow, and Albus continued.  
  
"Well, that is an other story. Now, on with the show, students of Hogwarts: our own Royal Family of Magical England!"  
  
There was a stunned silence, and then the doors opened. Severus Snape strode in, immediately followed by 8 boys and his wife, Veronica Blackhawn, all of them dressed as medieval kings and queen (one queen, coz our dear Hermione hasn't entered yet, remember?). Severus looked around and saw all the stunned faces. He sighed... this was going to be a long year...  
  
Then, another person entered and drew all the attention to her (yup, She has entered!). Harry and Ron blinked, and then stood and called.  
  
"Herm! Over here, we're sitting here! What are you waiting for, you're ruining the enter of the RFoME!"  
  
She just looked at them, and it was then that Harry noticed the fact that she was wearing... "A dress? Herm, what are you doing, wearing a dress! You're supposed to be wearing the uniform, remember?"  
  
The whole Hall was following their conversation, or more likely the monologue of Harry and Ron, as Hermione hadn't said a thing yet.  
  
Severus strode a bit closer to Hermione, and said: "What are you, blind? I knew you were stupid Potter, but that stupid..."  
  
He shut up at seeing Hermione's face, but the evil had already been done: Harry had put two and two together and got a strangely formed four.  
  
"Hermione? Are you... one of them?" She looked down, not really wanting to meat his stare, and he got to his conclusions.  
  
"Ron, I think miss Hermione over there has some explaining to do. Go on Hermione, explain: why weren't you on the train, and why did you enter now, together with Snape?"  
  
There was a moment of silence, and he was about to do some more rambling, when...  
  
"I've entered now, Harry, because I'm not Hermione Granger, but Hermione Snape."  
  
That was the final straw: the Great Hall began to gossip, while Harry and Ron slumped down and looked at each other dumb folded. Ron was the first to react, and yelled.  
  
"You're lying! There's no other explanation, you're lying! You can't be his daughter coz you would've told us! We tell each other everything! You can't have lied... can you? I thought you were our friends, Snape, but it seems I was wrong."  
  
He sat down and glared at her, but as his gaze was solely on Hermione, he didn't notice a certain Slytherin storming at him. And that was why he suddenly found himself at the receiving end of some blows given by his archenemy Draco Malfoy who was shouting at him. It was only when he began to focus on the screams, that he began to fight back.  
  
"You stay away from my girlfriend Weasley, and don't you ever talk to her again like that! I've had enough of you and your big mouth and you're going to take all that you've said back!"  
  
Ron threw Draco of his back and stood to face Hermione. He hissed in her face "Well, it seems that wasn't the whole surprise package I received aye? Let me tell you this Snape: I hate you, and those are my last words that I've spoken to you and will speak forever!"  
  
He stalked away, completely missing a stunned Hermione trying to talk to him. He heard shouts that were coming from Harry.  
  
"Ron, hey Ron! What the hell was that? Why were you all stuffed up? You could've been a bit subtle! I understand you, really I do, but-"  
  
"Shut up Harry, or at least stop rambling! I'm going to the lake, I need a bit calming down. Jesus, why did she lie to us Harry? What have we ever done to her that was this bad?"  
  
"Don't know Ron, I really don't know. But she'll probably have a good reason, won't she? She always has one, but this one must be the best one, or else..."  
  
***  
  
In the mean while, Hermione was ranting on and on about how dumb and thick Harry and Ron were, while Severus and Draco were listening to her and agreeing with everything she said (I mean, it WAS their own opinion) and Minerva and Albus were trying to get the students to leave.  
  
"How can they be so... so... daft?!? Can't they just accept the fact that I'm your daughter Dad, and your girlfriend Draco? Though technically, we still need to talk about that." Hermione pointed out while Draco blushed (isn't that a cute sight? I thought so ;)). "So, anyway, if you'll excuse me I'm going to get out of this dress. It's bloody tight!" and with that she left Severus and Draco alone (well, as alone as one can be in Hogwarts).  
  
"So, Draco... Girlfriend?"  
  
Draco sighed. This was going to be a long first day at ol' Hogwarts...  
  
***  
  
"Hey Snape, wake up will you! I don't want to, like, touch you. Who knows what kind of germs you wear by, like, living with, like, Snape!"  
  
Hermione groaned. Couldn't they just get out of her room? But no, that wasn't the plan. Lavender was standing at the end of her bed, trying to get her to wake up without actually having to touch her. All the girls had been acting this way ever since she 'came out' as a Snape, which was yesterday evening when she entered the common room. No, that wasn't correct: all the girls except for dear Virginia Weasley. Hermione sighed: she had to get up anyway, so why bother?  
  
"Shut up, will you Lavender? Or should I say Brown? Whatever, just get out and please, don't wait for me!"  
  
Lavender snorted, which got her the comment "How lady-like", and got out of the way, clearly disturbed with the fact that someone would talk to her like that. Hermione tilted her head a little, just enough to look at the clock, and jumped out of bed.  
  
"Damn! It's already 8.25! Dad's going to have my head if I don't get down within 3 minutes!"  
  
She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, pulled them on while trying to find her robes and sprinted down just in time to see Ron yelling at Ginny.  
  
"How dare you to disgrace our family like that Ginny! You know who she, you know who her father is, so leave her alone! She's no good, you of all people should know that!"  
  
"No I don't Ron! Explain to me: why should I know that? I don't see anything wrong with the fact that I don't abandon my friend, as some of us are doing!"  
  
Ron sputtered. "Ginny, her father is most definitely a Death Eater, and you know what happened the last time you came in contact with- with You-Know- Who! I won't let you be friends with that junior-Death Eater!"  
  
"Then go to hell Ronald Weasley! I will not abandon her as simple as that! And leave, because I'm going to be sick by looking at you any longer!"  
  
Ginny turned around and walked without looking into Hermione who had been following the heated discussion.  
  
"Oh, Hermione! I'm so sorry you had to hear that! Don't worry, Ron's just being a prat. What's new eh? So, you want to go and have breakfast or do you just want to stay here?"  
  
Hermione looked at her, and tried to find out whether Ginny was serious or just pulling a prank at her.  
  
"Er... I'll just go and have breakfast if that's all right with you. I mean, the whole business with my true heritage is not that well for the Weasley image and all that junk."  
  
"God Hermione, if you know that bad, we'll have to start all over again! I've been trying to break with the goody-goody image ever since second year, so hanging around you isn't that bad. It might even help Ron with realizing the fact that a: I'm not a little girl anymore and b: I can handle my own. So, shall we?"  
  
Hermione smiled and slipped an arm through the offered one of Ginny.  
  
"Sure Gin, let's go!" This was going to be one hell of a morning!  
  
***  
  
Ron was furious: how dare Ginny go against his orders?!? If Fred and George had been here, she wouldn't have dared to say 'no' like that. It was all Hermione- no, Snape's fault, she was a bad influence. And Harry wasn't helping either: he was talking to Dumbledore about the fact that he hadn't heard anything from Sirius lately. Okay, he was Harry's godfather, but they were talking about Ginny here! Ginny, the little sister that couldn't take care of herself, remember? He was on his own on this one, but he would make sure Gin wouldn't be spoiled now. And he would start at the very bottom of the case: Hermione Snape...  
  
***  
  
Sooooooooooooooooo... what do you guys think? I've tried to explain a couple of things, but if there's anything strange just bring it on and push the little button downstairs with 'Review' on! If anyone has a good idea for the plot, then make yourself comfortable and tell me. Anyway, read and enjoy! (I hope :s)  
Camillekiss 


End file.
